Bite me
by Lamiai Vampire Princess
Summary: Edward and Bella have an argument


ok so this is like my favorite story that i have written is supoosed too be a comedy ! My first comical story so please review!! Thanks!

"God you get on my nerves!" I ran down stairs but of course he was there before me. Edwards smirk grew as I backed myself into a corner. " Edward this isnt funny ok! You are seriously mistaken if YOU think i am going with her!" Edward grabed my wrist as i went too slap him . I could slap him if i really wanted too but he is still a bit faster than me. " Bella, its just for a couple hours . Love , will be ok I promise. Alice will be there." I scowled . " No Edward I am not going is that understood... I dont like her Edward and I will not go with that stupid Vampire." Edward shook his head, " Love it wont be that bad" , I looked directly into his golden eyes , " No edward." Edwards hand gripped me tighter " Yes you are darling it would break Alice's heart if you didnt go." I rolled my eyes like i havent gone shopping with her before . I scowled then grinned , " Bite me"

" Care too etend your neck love?" I gasped Edward had never been like that , SO I wanted too see how far he would take it. So I extended my neck . We had learned that two Vampires Biting eachother and if you could control the Venom intake of course a little would burn but just enough would cause multiple orgasims it goes on forever... I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and his teeth grazing my skin. My heart felt like it hitched and it felt like my cold heart was about too burst .

" Mmmm Love I can feel you getting turned on." I wrapped my hands around his waist waiting for bliss too hit me. But no sooner did i take that unnessary breath did he bite down on my neck, I yelped in surprise. It always hurt at first but then the bliss came and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I moaned as he bit harder , then my hands grew limp and that was Edward's cue too let go . When he pulled back my whole body sagged against him he caught me and wispered " Love are you ok ?" I tried too tell him yes but I couldnt speak all i could see was the light swirls going on in my head.

When I could feel my body again I opened my eyes too see a very worried Edward . He never really loved biting me because he thought it was mean but this time it took me longer too recover from the bliss moment.

But hey you dont hear me complaining! Emmett loved the idea of biting he tried on Rose but she wouldnt let him do anything too her neck and she wasnt a big fan of biting . And Alice and Jasper flat out said no . Jasper'd been bit so much he didnt like the idea.

" Oh Bella are you ok? I was so worried about you , you stayed under fir longer than usual."  
" Relax Eddie look at her she looks awesome she is even flushed haha" Emmetts booming laugh filled the air.

" Baby I am ok I promise , Carlise if edward bites down harder does more venom inject in me?" Carlise looked and me with a fatherly look after all He was the only dad i had now My real dad died almost 200 years ago. " Yes Bella that would be correct ." he looked at Edward with a dissaproving look . " Edward I told you both to be very careful when injecting venom into eachother , I dont know what will happen ." Edward shook his head saying he understood and it wont happen again. " Guys can I have a moment with my husband please?" Everyone left Alice giving me a small glare , I guess I know what she is mad at me for.

" What do you mean it wont happen again!?" Edward smiled I could tell he wanted me too drop it.

" Becauseits taking alot out of you-" Before he finished his sentence I kissed him and wrapped my legs around his waist. Showing him as much passion as he shows me with a single bite , I wrap my hands in her hair pulling at the back of his scalpe hearing soft moans.

" Bella you need too rest I left quiet a bit of venom . " I chuckled " I feel finr Edward dont you want me?" I lifted my head with a big pout.

" Bella! stop pouting before I bite that lip off " I smirked . " Fine but I am not going shopping ." Edward huffed " Bella why do you always have too be so stubborn " I smiled but looked into his serious eyes " sorry but I am not going with that dreadful rat!" Edward laughed " Alice is not a rat! " I glowered " You know I didnt mean her....." , Love she isnt that bad just give her a chance" I shook my head in disgust " Ugh Tanya is horris!! She is so skanky and she thinks you like her . Ugh shes always all over you . I swear if she touches you I will tear her limb from limb! And you shouldnt allow it Edward it like you dont care! I swear on the Cullen name if she even looks at you the wrong way I will tear her apart!"

Edward looked shocked " Gosh Love I have never heard you say something like that " I pouted , when Edward pushed me on the couch now on top of me , " I thought I told you not too do that sexy little pout of yours" I smiled then bit my lip " Ugh Edward the rat is here " Edward looked confused " What?" I laughed at his face cause it was just too cute. " Tanya! Gosh Edward Tanya is here I can smell her , Ugh eww " Edward lifted off of me and pulled me up " Bella Cullen as my wife I must ask you to be on your BEST behavior . Dont act like Emmett Understand ?" You could here Emmetts laugh

His eyes smoldered How could you say no too that? " Fine I will be on my best behavior when the Ratty Hoe comes in , but no shopping." I smiled " Bella ! Thats not very nice too say." Opps sorrys it slipped " I shugged


End file.
